When an Eidetic Memory Comes in Handy
by flipflopsandcake
Summary: What other good reasons are there to have an eidetic memory besides for reading...Spencer is about to find out.


Eidetic Memory's Come in Handy

Spencer checked his watch as he strolled down the block to JJ's town house. He knew that he was at least a half hour early to pick JJ and Henry up for the soccer game, but he hadn't seen Henry in at least two weeks and was dying to catch up with his god son. While he unlocked the wrought iron gate in front of their house and walked up to the front door, he thought of the positive impact his Godson had had on his life. There was nothing better than the look of pure amazement that appeared on Henry's face when he showed him a new magic trick, or the sound of his laughter when he told him a new joke. While at first the idea of being a godfather had completely freaked him out, he was now feeling incredibly lucky that JJ had gifted him the privilege. Being part of Henry's life also improved his relationship with JJ and her husband Will, creating an almost second family for him, well third counting the other team members at the BAU. At one point in his life he thought that he would never have this many important relationships. Even though he wasn't in a romantic relationship his life was plenty full with his friends.

Spencer knocked on the door of the town house and waited for someone to come to the door. He could hear the television and figured that Henry was watching cartoons early this morning. They had done that together on a previous babysitting adventure. He was only standing outside for a second before the door swung open and Henry stood in front of him in his pajamas hair sticking up in multiple directions.

"Uncle Spencer", Henry yelled, throwing his arms up in the air signaling he wanted to be picked up.

Spencer lifted him into his arms while stepping through the doorway.

"Hey Buddy! How are you?" Spencer asked. He closed the door behind him and looked around for JJ.

"I got something to show you," Henry said as he wiggled around in Spencer's arms.

"Okay, he replied. Go get it and I'll go talk to your mom."

Henry scurried off as Spence yelled for JJ; he could hear the water running in their bathroom.

"JJ", Spence yelled, I'm here."

He walked closer to the bathroom to be able to hear her response.

"Hey Spence, I'm in the shower be out in a sec. Can you get Henry dressed for me? "

"Of course", Spencer replied. He walked down the hallway to Henry's room.

Henry was busy riffling through his mountain of toys, most of which were from his Godmother Penelope, trying to find whatever it was he needed to show him. Spencer moved towards his dresser to find something for Henry to wear. He settled on a pair of jeans and a striped tee shirt that he remembered Penelope telling him she bought for Henry.

"Hey Henry, he called, can you put these on and then show me your new toy?"

Henry didn't even look up.

"No, he insisted. I gotta show you now."

"What are you looking for? Spencer asked, maybe I can help you find it."

"It's a plane! One that flies with a remote control!" he said excitedly.

Spencer smiled knowing that he was the one to get Henry into planes.

"I can't find it anywhere," Henry complained.

He had moved from his toy box to under his bed searching for the toy.

"Could it be in another room?" Spencer inquired.

Henry was starting to get upset, "no", he whined.

Spencer recognized his tone of voice. If he didn't find the plane soon then Henry was going to start crying and he hated to see him cry.

"Hold on buddy, he said. I am going to ask your mom."

Spence briskly walked out of the room and down the hall. The bathroom door was open so he assumed that JJ wasn't in their anymore. He went to her bedroom door and was about to knock when he heard Henry start wailing.

"I want my airplane," he wailed.

Spence got flustered at the sound of Henry's crying so he immediately turned the knob of the door open while saying JJ's name.

"JJ, do you know where Henry's airplane is?"…was the sentence that was supposed to come out of his mouth, but he only got her name out before he realized that he shouldn't have opened the door without knocking first.

In the middle of the bedroom was JJ clearly fresh out of the shower, completely naked.

He didn't mean to see anything, but he saw…_everything…_it was almost like her couldn't stop his eyes from noticing everything about her body. Her delicate curves, the mole above her hipbone, her full breasts, even a faint stretch mark on her side probably from her pregnancy. It was like time was suspended, just for a second. No sound was made, no breath was taken, and not a muscle was moved. She was beautiful. Really beautiful. Of course Spencer had known this because even with her clothes on JJ was breathtaking, but usually it didn't hit him this hard. His entire body felt charged and tingly and he was sure that if he would have tried to speak just then it would have been nothing but stuttering and sputtering. He wanted to touch her, just run his hand over her skin because it looked so soft and warm. But as quickly as the suspended second started, it ended…embarrassingly.

Spencer threw his hands over his eyes, while JJ grabbed the towel off the bed and covered herself.

"Oh my god, JJ, I'm so sorry…

"Spencer, oh my god"…

"I should have knocked" Spencer called as he hightailed himself out of the room.

He shut the door and leaned against it. He didn't need a mirror to know that his face was probably the color of a tomato. His heart was beating incredibly fast and he could still Henry crying. This situation was going to be incredibly awkward. For him, for JJ, for Will…of god…now he had to spend the rest of the day with JJ pretending that he hadn't seen her naked, and the next day and the next day and the next day. This could even affect things at work, everyone would surely pick up on the awkwardness between the two of them and it would throw the whole team off. All of these things were racing through his mind; he hoped the potential embarrassment wouldn't cut down on his time with Henry or affect their friendship too drastically. He was cursing himself up and down for not knocking, playing out all of the scenarios that this could wreck his core relationships when a thought a brief thought slipped into his mind. One that brought a smile to his face, one that probably shouldn't have brought a smile to his face, but no matter how hard he tried to shake it, he couldn't.

As he straightened off the door and went to Henry's room, who was still crying, the thought didn't slip through it became more prominent and he found his smile widening…

"Thank god I have an eidetic memory."


End file.
